


Never After

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, fairy tale references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Right now, it’s still just too sad.”
Relationships: Ducky Mallard & Jimmy Palmer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 689 "once upon a time"

“Someday,” said Jimmy, “this will be a great story. But right now, it’s still just too sad.”

“Many of my stories began that way,” agreed Ducky.

The two MEs had been quiet while they prepared the body, the teenage daughter of a Navy lieutenant, and now they were waiting for the arrival of the funeral home agent.

“I mean,” Jimmy continued, “It’s straight out of a fairy tale, isn’t it? She ate a poisoned apple, given to her by her stepmother.”  
“If only it _were_ a fairy tale, and there had been a prince to save her.”

“Yeah,” sighed Jimmy.

THE END


End file.
